


【2369】后窗 Chapter 4

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。
Kudos: 17





	【2369】后窗 Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。

4

翟潇闻躺在沙发上翻来覆去，把聊天对话框里的字删了又打，打了又删。

最近他有些厌倦了继续在何洛洛面前演戏，加上焉栩嘉这段时间回来的时间也不固定，不知道什么时候就会被撞见，打算渐渐退出这段表面友好的邻里关系，只不过还不知道找个什么理由。

好在正发愁时，原本写着对方昵称的地方变成了正在输入中。

手机震了一下，是何洛洛发来的消息。

“晚上我家人过来吃饭，就不去找你啦[太阳]。”

回了个“好的[笑]”，翟潇闻想着又拖了一天，那就明天再研究怎么开这个口好了，打开电脑点开了自己曾参加过的节目视频。

旁边的别墅里，正是晚餐时分。

除了已享清闲的何父何母，就连何洛洛的姐姐也空出时间过来了。这种场合，任豪惯会讨长辈的欢心，一句过于正式的“今天我们大家欢聚一堂”都让厅里充满欢声笑语。

何家的担子如今是何宁宁在挑着，前段时间她一直在忙融资的事情，国内外到处飞，算下时间都好久没过来看望弟弟了，不免放心不下。直到见了弟弟和任豪生活得很好，才稍感安慰。

毕竟，当初何洛洛被当作筹码交换，是由于她的过错。

“倒也不必总这么忧心忡忡。我承诺过的话，肯定是做数的。” 送客人出门，任豪和走在最后的何宁宁这么说，声音是与刚才餐桌上截然不同的沉静，就像他们之间唯一的那次谈判一样。

任豪是何宁宁在商学院的同窗，那时候班上就隐隐有传说这个不太爱与其他人打交道的同学有些不可说的背景。不过，毕业后何宁宁出国读MBA，再然后回来接管极源资本，这期间的聚会都没见任豪参加过，也就慢慢忘了同学里有这么个人。

所以当两年前，向来在投资上滴水不漏的她，遇到致命问题时，差点都没有想起来这棵救命稻草。

2018年是新能源汽车最如火如荼的时候。随着科创板在上交所开始试点注册，迫切需要在公司坐稳位置的何宁宁把目光投向了这个她并不熟悉的领域，疯狂地把全部资金压在一个动力电池方面占据龙头地位的企业上面。

Pre-A轮、 A轮、Pre-IPO，一轮轮追加后，公司估值的攀升令所有投资者都信心大增。结果就在上市前夕，政策变化的风声传来了，国家准备取消新能源汽车补贴，进行产业洗牌。

市场一时愁云惨淡。

一旦政策发布，各家好不容易吹起来的气球就会瞬间破灭。这下别说赚钱，光是给投资人的赔偿就足够他们家倾家荡产。

何宁宁叩响了红杉资本的大门。

高级合伙人办公室，任豪的脸隐藏在逆光的阴影里，分辨不出情绪，手指有一搭没一搭地敲在办公桌上。

“下个月，财政部、工信部、科技部和发改委就要联合发布关于新能源汽车推广应用财政补贴政策的通知了。据我得到的消息，地方补贴会被完全取消，国家补贴也会取消60%。这个环境，你们上市的阻力很大。”

“有没有可能再延迟一下这个通知的发布？”

“就算延迟，风声传出来了，还是一样的。” 任豪观察着对面的人有些慌乱的表情，知道她在巨大的压力下已经失去了习惯性的伪装，话锋一转。“不过，你们准备推上市的那家，是不是之前和戴姆勒合作过，是个挺成熟的供应商？”

听出了话意里蕴藏的转机，何宁宁点了点头，等待着后续。

“其实也不是没有办法。政策发布前一般是可以修订的。我听说先前有发展报告讨论过，建议部分优质产品可以例外，继续拥有补贴。我想，不是不可以把你这家公司加到名单里面。”

聪明人该知道接下来就是条件了, 只是不知道眼下的情况，他们家还能不能满足这个要求。

“条件是什么？”

“我要你弟弟，做我的结婚对象。” 任豪勾起了唇角，想起了那年来参加姐姐毕业典礼时少年的样子。白衣少年扑到姐姐背后夺她的学士帽，抬眼时眸子里缀满了星河。

在这个乌烟瘴气的圈子呆的越久，越会被同化。想到自己这几年来还是第一次使用这种特权，居高临下压制带来的快感令任豪有些恶意地想，难怪那么多投资人都享受睡实习生的快感，真是让人上瘾。

这个条件并不在她预期的设想里，何宁宁下意识地脱口而出，“可是他已经有男朋友了。”

“怎么拆散，是你们的事。”任豪把玩着手中的万宝龙，“之后的事情，也没有那个必要搞得很强制，安排个机会就好。我对自己还是有信心的。上市之前一路保驾护航换一个见面机会，怎么看你们也不亏。”

“好，成交。”

车子缓缓驶离，“路上小心～”，看着车窗外笑着对他们挥手的弟弟，何宁宁的眸色转深。

她应该还是没有做错的吧。

另一边的气氛则有些压抑。

“怎么又跑出来啦。”焉栩嘉把溜出围栏的水泥抱了回去，小东西却不死心地再一次地准备突围。

见此情形，翟潇闻心里有些发堵。他自己又何尝不是这样，被圈养着，逃不出眼前这个精致却让他受够了的牢笼。

“焉栩嘉。”

翟潇闻很少叫他的全名，焉栩嘉错愕了一下，“怎么了？”

有什么东西在悄然间已经变了。

“腾讯有个音乐节目在联系选手，我让琪姐帮我报名了。”琪姐是翟潇闻和别人共有的经纪人。

“然后呢？” 焉栩嘉想，没记错的话，这不是他们公司的资源。

“如果初选通过的话，我会去无锡录制两个月。”

“不行。”

“我不是在和你商量，我是在通知你。” 下午重看自己那些一轮游选秀时，翟潇闻就这么决定了。

眼中的光芒已经不记得是从什么时候消失的了。他一定要再争取一次机会，找回自己失掉的东西。

“这超过了我们协议里规定的不在本地活动的时间限制。”

“可那里面也写了什么时候你找别人，协议就自动终止啊。”翟潇闻受够了他们之间再这样消磨下去，提高了音量，“何洛洛不就住旁边那栋房子吗？你去找他啊，去了你好让我走。”

“你什么时候知道的？” 被戳穿的滋味并不好受，混合着意识到是对方先提出离开自己的气愤，焉栩嘉拽住了翟潇闻的衣领，才发现他们堪堪平视。

“这不重要吧。不过我想，你去找他他也不会接受你的。”还不够解气似的，翟潇闻又补了一句，“还好当年他没和你在一起，我看他现在，比我过得开心多了。”

tbc


End file.
